As lamps buried in the earth surface, the LED underground lights are widely used in outdoor lighting in squares, outdoor parks, etc. in addition to setting off the environment and adding color to the life, the LED underground lights can also be used on the roads in parks to serve as guiding lights. The underground lights can also be designed to fire emergency indicating underground lights to be used in such public places as shopping malls and parking lots, and such underground lights can provide evacuation indications to people during emergencies.
The housings of the LED underground lights available on the market are all manufactured through pressure casting by utilizing aluminum products. Even if the lights have been subjected to waterproof treatment, due to the problems of the service environment (e.g., outdoor rainwater, water used to clean the ground when indoor ground is cleaned), water will enter a pre-buried box to corrode the housing of the underground light, then after a long time, the underground light will be subjected to short circuit.
Due to the limitations of the factors including materials and structures, after the housing of the LED underground light is installed with a circuit board and an LED light source, a large space is reserved. When water corrodes the housing, the organic flatters will react chemically to generate gas in the housing gradually. When the whole housing is filled with gas, and when electric sparks arise in the circuit board or the underground light is subjected to short circuit, the underground light will be exploded, thereby severely impairing the safety of people meanwhile, since the housing has a great space, then resources are wasted and the product cost is increased.